


A Menace

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, My First Smut, One Night Stand, Pure Smut, Reddie, Richie Tozier in a Band, Rimming, Smut, Sweet Sex, but is it, like a lot of it, no ma'am, so no ungeraged sex, they are like 20 something in it, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: "So yeah, he hated her music, but he still went with her to a local show some band was playing. Why? Eddie had no idea, he supposed it was the pleading look Beverly shot him when she saw some advertisement. Well that and Eddie would never pass on opportunity to watch hot rock band members."





	A Menace

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, I hope it's not shit lol  
> Enjoy!

Eddie was positively sure that he had never before felt so out of place. He was at some crappy venue with tens of drunk and high teenagers bobbing their heads to the rhythm, flowing through big speakers placed all around the place. They all looked kind of edgy, like rock stars themselves- with band t-shirts, flannel shirts and ripped jeans. What exactly was Eddie, a boy in mom jeans, too big, red sweater and black, perfectly polished Vans doing there?

The answer to this question was standing next to him in high waisted shorts, band shirt and big, old boots, matching people surrounding them almost perfectly. Only her red hair was standing out a big, making her more visible. Beverly Marsh was his dearest friend, the closest neighbor- a girl he met when they were both four. Since then they have developed an unbreakable bond and no one could come between them. Well, maybe except frontman from those god awful bands she listened to.

Beverly gushed about them all the time, fangirling over their songs and performances, and Eddie despised that. Like, yeah, sure they were handsome and some of their songs were okay, but whenever they started listening to music they always somehow ended up playing Bev’s playlist with her favorites and he had to suffer through another rant about those _perfect angelic voices, oh my god Eddie, can you believe it?_

Don’t get him wrong, Bevvie was still the best in the world and whatever made her happy made him happy, but it was like him talking about all the bacteria there was on public toilet’s seats- annoying after some time.

So yeah, he hated her music, but he still went with her to a local show some band was playing. Why? Eddie had no idea, he supposed it was the pleading look Beverly shot him when she saw some advertisement. Well that and Eddie would never pass on opportunity to watch hot rock band members. Yeah, they were kind of his type so he wasn’t that opposite of tagging along.

Currently there was music playing only from the speakers, warming people up before the real show began and Eddie felt really uncomfortable.

-I can’t see shit, Bev- he moaned, standing on his tippy toes and trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on on the stage. He was at least a foot shorter than most of the audience so nothing was visible to him. His friend only snorted and used his shoulder as an armrest. He turned to face her and huffed in annoyance.

-Oh Eddie, come on! I can’t see much either but we’re here for the music! To have fun!- she said excitedly while clapping her hands.- Come on! Loosen up!

Eddie tried, he really did, but the tension in his shoulders just wouldn’t go away. Just when he wanted to give up and whine some more there was a deep, happy voice heard through the microphone.

-Hi guys! We are The Losers and you have to put up with us for a bit now, because we are Disastah’s support for tonight!- the crowd cheered loudly and clapped their hands, some people even whistled what made Eddie wince. He was a little bit interested by the attractive-sounding voice and jumped up a bit to see a really handsome boy standing next to the mic with a guitar in hand. He had curly hair that was a mess and sharp jaw. His lanky body was covered by a loose, dark blue sweatshirt and skinny jeans hugging his legs.

Eddie found a spot that allowed him to have a better look at the band members and stared shamelessly at the frontman after acknowledging the others quickly. There was a boy with chocolate skin sitting behind the drums, he had a pretty wide smile spread on his face, a white t-shirt covering his upper half that was visible to the audience. Eddie could also see a really tall boy with short, brown hair and soft but nevertheless handsome features in red flannel shirt playing on the keyboard and yet another boy, a bit chubbier than the rest, holding electric guitar in his hands. He looked a bit shy, overwhelmed even by all the attention he was getting. Eddie also found him good-looking, charming even.

But none of them was as _hot_ as the boy currently standing really close to the microphone, his lips almost touching the thing. His voice was striking, a bit different from what Eddie had even heard on Beverly’s CD’s, but totally perfect.

-Aw, someone developed a crush on this _godawful concert,_ huh?- Beverly served him his own words layered with sarcasm while punching him lightly to tear his gaze away from the band.

-Oh fuck off- Eddie scowled but it was only an act. He desperately tried not to smile, bit the corner of his lips even and turned his face to the other side. He didn’t want to see the satisfaction written all over Beverly’s face.

 

-Talk to him- his friend’s stern voice ripped him out of his trance. They were sitting in the bar section of the venue, a little bit bored by the show. Even though the support was awesome, Disastah has been a bit disappointment live and even Beverly, a big fan of them, had to admit that. That’s why they decided to have a drink instead.

It, of course, couldn’t go uninterrupted because as soon as the duo sat down and ordered their drinks, The Losers appeared a few feet away from them. They were surrounded by a big circle of people- boys and girls- and Eddie was sure at least half of them wanted to get a number from one of the band’s members. Some girl went as far as sneaking her hand under the drummers t-shirt but he didn’t really seem to mind. They were drunk from the attention and Eddie could sense that easily.

But he himself, was too proud to approach the curly headed boy. He settled for throwing longing glances towards him and sighing loudly whenever he engaged into a conversation with someone, sometimes flirting shamelessly.

-Yeah sure, like he would even notice me- Eddie murmured before downing his drink and getting a lock of his hair from his sight.

-Stop with that self-consciousness, Edward. You are a fine piece of ass and you know that- she said amused. That was true, Eddie was normally pretty confident in his body and could use it in just the right ways to make all the boys come to his yard, but that was a different situation. This boy was kind of famous and there were at least ten better looking people than Eddie. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself, thank you very much.

Eddie was about to answer something when the bartender approached them and smiled knowingly.

-Sex on the beach for, quote, pretty little nugget, unquote. From this asshole with curly hair- bartender chuckled a bit and backed off. He had curly, blonde hair falling into his face and he clearly was friends with the band because as soon as he delivered the drink to Eddie, he went back to the group of people and started a conversation as if nothing happened. As if Eddie’s heart wasn’t going to jump from his chest and dance a fucking Macarena on the table.

- _Like he would even notice me_ \- Beverly parroted him, her voice laced with shitload of sarcasm, and Eddie could only laugh in something that could be described as a mix of delight and surprise.

 

Later that night, when Eddie was five drinks into the night and the awful band stopped playing, he decided that it was a good time to hit the dancefloor. He had shared quite a few meaningful looks with the frontman during the last hour, and he had a masterplan to woo him into his bed. Or maybe to end up in the man’s bed, well anyway, he wanted him so, so bad. There was a sensual song playing from the speakers and Eddie smirked a little, downing his drink and confidently standing up from his place at the bar.

-Look and learn, darling- he mouthed to Beverly what made her giggle. She cheered loudly and turner around, smacking Eddie’s ass in a playful manner. The boy jumped a little and threw a middle finger into the air, not looking back at his friend. The girl shouted even louder what caught attention of the bartender. He walked over to the girl and looked in the same direction she was staring at.

-Oh he is good- the man murmured as Eddie got to his place in the middle of the dancefloor and started slowly swaying to the tone.

-I bet ten dollars that curly head is going to join him by the end of the song- she said while still staring at Eddie. He was swaying his hips seductively, his hands in the air, feeling himself. The bartender laughed.

-Oh, it’s so on.

It took a few turns of Eddie’s lean body and one drop to the floor for the frontman to slam his drink onto the bar. Another sway of his hips and the man was standing up, making his way through the crowd of disappointed girls trying to slow him down.

Eddie felt good. The song was nearing its end and he was a bit disappointed that his kind-of-crush haven’t joined him yet, but then he felt hot, big hands on his hips and smiled widely.

-You are a menace, Babyboy- the man said, his breath hot on Eddie’s neck.

-Actually, I’m Eddie- he said while cocking his head to the side, letting the other come closer and take in his smell.

-Richie’s the name, but you can call me whenever you want- he said, his voice a little raspy and Eddie honestly laughed at the cheap pick-up line. He turned around and came face to face with the boy. He was even more handsome from that close, the colorful lights danced in his eyes and made his cheekbones look even sharper. His pupils were dilated and dark, lust swimming in them as his big hands skimmed over Eddie’s body. They stopped at his waist and pulled Eddie even closer, their noses touching.- Wanna get out of here?- he breathed out and the other boy nodded sharply. Richie then smiled widely and pecked Eddie’s lips, testing him a bit.

-Stop teasing and move your lanky ass.

 

They stumbled inside Richie’s hotel room while kissing deeply. Eddie had his hands tangled into Richie’s locks while the other boy was quickly unbuckling his belt. The room was poorly lit, only two bedside lamps were on but Eddie wasn’t complaining, no ma’am. The way rays of light danced on Richie’s body was driving him insane, putting his body on fire.

Eddie was never one to be sappy and romantic during his one night stands, but this man was something else. The way their tongues danced together, how Richie licked inside Eddie’s mouth making his eyes roll to the back of his head, his strong arms holding him in place. Eddie felt secure but at the same time there was a tugging feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like he was drowning, _falling._ And maybe he liked it a bit when Richie slowed down the tempo, his fingers brushing over pink cheeks and opened lips.

Eddie didn’t hesitate and sucked on Richie’s digits, making the other man moan in surprise. His eyes darkened even more, if it was even possible, and he pulled Eddie closer, their hips coming together. It made both of them exhale sharply.

-Like I said, a menace- Richie mumbled when Eddie released his fingers and ducked his head to plant little, butterfly kisses along the column of his neck. Richie’s hands moved down to his ass and he gave it a squeeze. Eddie sighed, content with what was happening and came back to trailing kisses along Richie’s body. His fingers, trembling a little, moved to hem of the other’s shirt and tugged.

-Off- he ordered and Richie obeyed instantly, but didn’t stop there. He pulled Eddie’s sweater off too and stopped in his tracks, ogling his pale torso without a trace of hair. 

-Oh fuck, baby, you are so pretty- he mumbled and pushed Eddie to the edge of the hotel’s bed, making the boy squeak in surprise and fall. Richie didn’t waste any time in climbing over his lover’s body and started pressing heated, open-mouthed kisses over his torso, sucking on his nipples. Eddie was having a hard time suppressing his moans, his hand securely placed over his mouth. When the taller boy noticed that, he made a ‘tsk’ noise and pulled his hand away.- I wanna hear all the pretty noises you are making, Babyboy.

And that? Eddie could do. He didn’t restrain himself any further and gave into the pleasure when Richie moved down, wet kisses covering his abdomen and then he felt cold fingers on his body.

-Ah- he gasped at the contrast of temperatures and Richie smiled apologetically. He blew some air onto his hands and rubbed them together, then came back to taking Eddie’s pants off. Once Eddie was only in his underwear, feeling more exposed than ever, a bright blush crept over his face. His breathing was labored, eyes fluttering shut and mouth opening in a silent shout when he felt Richie’s hot mouth on his clothed cock, tracing over his underwear.- Don’t tease me, you motherfff-

Eddie was cut off once Richie added his hand into the mix, squeezing Eddie’s erection through his underwear, smiling cheekily. Eddie was in pure bliss but he still managed to focus on the way Richie’s eyes glittered in the dim light, how his face looked even more angelic than ever and his body. Oh god, his solid, lean body would be the death of Eddie. He watched rapid raises of Richie’s chest and smiled a bit, happy that the situation wasn’t affecting only him.

-Oh honey, your wish is my command- Richie answered and took Eddie’s underwear off in one move. Cold air made contact with his naked form and Eddie shivered, once again suppressing the moan. Richie smiled and supported himself on his elbows, mouth hovering above Eddie’s dick.- What a pretty sight, I wish you could see yourself now, honey- his voice was deep, almost as deep as on the stage and Eddie’s body reacted by arching off the bed, his cock almost touching Richie’s lips but not really. The other boy chuckled and started tracing little patterns on Eddie’s thigh.- So responsive, baby. Do you like the nicknames? Or maybe my voice, huh? Is my voice doing it for you?

-Y-yeah- Eddie murmured, his face turning a deep shade of pink, the blush spreading over his collarbones and coloring a bit of his torso. Richie moved a bit, positioned himself higher and stole a quick peck from Eddie. The smaller boy whined and pulled himself higher, trying to kiss his lover again, but the man’s hand stopped him, pushing him back on the bed.

-I’m going to take care of you, yeah? ‘Gotta trust me- Richie was mumbling while positioning himself over Eddie’s aching cock, his mouth not closing for even a second before it actually did close on his penis, tongue swirling over its head. He hummed contently when Eddie gaped down at him, a silent shout ripping out of his body. He was so turned on by the sight before him, the way Richie’s lips were going up and down on his dick, making his vision a little bit blurry from all the sensations it was making him feel. His hands shot down, looking for something to hold onto and when he found the mop of Richie’s hair he tangled his fingers into it and pulled a bit. It made Richie stop in his tracks, pull back and stare at the smaller boy.

-Oh my _god,_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry- Eddie said, truly embarrassed. But Richie only shook his head and gave him this boyish, confident smirk.

-If you gonna do it, do it harder- he only said before going back to sucking Eddie off. This time he didn’t stop at only his head but continued to swallow Eddie’s cock, hand pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He was really close to getting all of Eddie inside and it made the smaller boy’s eyes roll back into his skull and back arch off the bed.

-Rich!- he shouted and wiggled around, not being able to understand how he had such impact on his body. Whatever Richie did made him squirm. He felt tension building up in his belly and pulled on Richie’s locks, looking him straight in the eye with a desperate look, begging to stop or this would be over way too soon.

Richie, bless his soul, understood and took his mouth off Eddie’s dick, wiping it with the back of his hand. He looked absolutely angelic when he sat on his heels and smiled down at Eddie, while pulling his closer by his ankles.

-Fuck me- Eddie huffed out.

-With pleasure, nugget- Richie replayed before planting a hard kiss on Eddie’s lips. And the idea of it being on dick cock only mere seconds earlier should make Eddie flinch, the thoughts about all the bacteria cloud his mind and make him stop it all. But it didn’t. The fire inside Eddie roared back to life and he pulled Richie even closer, feeling electric.

-Wait, wait- Eddie whispered when Richie pulled away to find lube and condoms. He cocked his eyebrows and Eddie gulped.- I don’t want it to be only about me, ‘Chee. Let me, let me do something for you, please- he continued talking in a hushed tone, not because of shame, he was just _that wrecked._ Richie smiled lazily and nodded.

-Yeah, okay. What do I do, darling?- and maybe the nicknames were doing it for Eddie too, because he felt his heart roar and confidence grow when he pushed Richie to lay down and ordered him to spread his legs wide. Richie obliged happily and put his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable.

-I wanna, wanna eat you out?- it came out more like a question so Eddie shook his head and repeated himself- I want to eat you out.

And oh my, did Richie’s eyes widen. He nodded feverishly and spread his legs even wider, inviting Eddie in.

-Bon Appetite- he said with a lopsided grin spreading over his face and Eddie only rolled his eyes before diving in and licking a stripe over Richie’s hole. It made Richie moan loudly and grip at the bedsheets. He couldn’t think of anything else besides how good it felt.

Eddie smirked and continued to make Richie feel good. He poked at Richie’s welcoming hole with his tongue and when it earned him a surprised grunt he did it again, and again, and again until Richie was a moaning mess before him. He was writhing on the bed, gripping onto the bedsheets like his life depended on it. His mind was clouded by arousal and a mantra of “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie”. What he didn’t realize was, the word was actually slipping past his lips and made Eddie work even harder. He was cradling Richie’s buttocks with both hands, spreading it so he had a better access to his butthole.

-Stop, stop, stop!- Richie shouted suddenly and Eddie, surprised, pulled back instantly. There was a glitter of shock and worry in his eyes, his mind already supplying him with ideas of how he could hurt his lover. The other boy had seen it and he quickly shook his head, making grabby hands at Eddie.- I would’ve came- he explained, a heaviness of delayed orgasm in his voice. The smaller boy breathed a sigh of relieve and came closer to Richie, hovering over him. He planted a sweet kiss on his forehead and smiled.

-You scared me- he chuckled and traced kisses along Richie’s face, making the man sigh and relax into the pillows under his head. He felt secure in Eddie’s presence, cared for even though they hardly knew each other and it was supposed to be a one night stand. A meaningless fuck. But somewhere between shared kisses and caressing touches Richie felt himself _melting_ into the other. And it was scary and new, but then maybe also nice?

Richie didn’t have time to dwell on this though because Eddie was trailing kisses lower and lower, sucking onto his nipples to get Richie out of his head.

-There you are. I think I lost you somewhere- the smaller boy said when their eyes met and Richie smiled apologetically and blushed a bit. He felt somehow small under Eddie’s look and it was something new for him.- You think you can fuck me now, huh?- was all it took for Richie to roll them over so that he was hovering over Eddie instead.

Without another word he reached for the lube that was laying in open travel bag next to his bed, covered three of his fingers with it and then looked at Eddie, silently seeking for reassurance. He got a wide smile in reply and returned to what he was doing before. He motioned for Eddie to spread his legs and hunched over to have a good look at his lover’s pink hole. He took a deep breath and started with circling Eddie’s hole with his finger. It gave him a small gasp from Eddie that he relished deeply.

-Get on with it for fuck’s sake- the shorter boy hissed while covering his face with his arm, hiding in the crook of his elbow. Richie chuckled but nevertheless slowly inserted one finger inside Eddie. He was met with little to none resistance, his long finger easily sliding into Eddie’s hole. He started moving it in and out in a slow, sweet tempo that made the coil in his lover’s stomach tighten.- Richie please- he whined and trashed on the bed. The other man placed a hand on his stomach to keep him in place and added a second finger at the same time. Then, after some time and curses he added a third and started scissoring them, trying to find Eddie’s sweet spot.- Ah, fuck!- was all the response he needed to know that he did, indeed, find it. He smiled cheekily and removed his fingers after a pointed look from Eddie.

He moved back to the bag and quickly put a condom onto his length, stroking his cock a few times with lube-slick fingers. All this time Eddie was watching him with hooded eyes and hair fallen out of place, covering half of his face. Richie was looking even more beautiful than before, his cheeks painted red and body trembling a little bit from all the sensations it was getting.

-Take a picture, it will-

-Finish that sentence and I will murder you- Eddie stopped him with his palm covering Richie’s mouth what made the other boy laugh loudly.

-You wouldn’t, you’re too thirsty for the dick, baby- he replied after removing Eddie’s hand, not before planting a wet kiss on it, what made Eddie’s heart beat just tiny bit faster.

-Shut up and fuck me already- was all he got in response. Richie laughed again but moved between Eddie’s legs. He caressed the inside of Eddie’s tights with his big hands before taking his cock and positioning it at Eddie’s entrance.

-Ready?

-Richie ple-ah!- Eddie was cut off by the sudden movement from Richie. He smoothly thrusted his hips and entered his lover almost all the way in. Eddie’s eyes were wide open, his pupils blown hide and mouth hanging open. He let small cry escape his lips and placed both palms flat on Richie’s chest.- Slower, slower, slower- he murmured desperately and Richie furrowed his eyebrows. He had fucked up, oh god. He tried to remove himself but Eddie’s walls tightened around him in a silent disagreement.- No, no, no, no! It’s okay, just- he gulped and looked at his lover’s panicked face. He reached out for it and caressed his cheek.- just slower.

Richie nodded. He could do that.

After a moment of slow thrusts, Eddie started breathing faster and his whole chest flushed red. A small moans were escaping his parted lips now and then. Richie cocked his eyebrow, asking if he could go faster and Eddie agreed by nodding his head frantically.

Eddie was so warm and _so tight, oh my fucking god,_ that Richie had a hard time controlling himself at first. But when he finally got Eddie’s consent he started thrusting into him faster and faster until he felt like floating, the small boy under him looking like a dream himself and Richie just couldn’t believe how lucky he was. His whole body felt so unbelievably hot, sweat was dripping down his back and torso in thin streams, he was sticky and burning but felt the best he had ever felt in his whole life.

-Oh my god- he moaned when Eddie tightened on his dick a few times. He placed his hands next to the smaller boy’s head so he could kiss those pretty, pink lips. He didn’t stop there, he placed kisses all over Eddie’s freckled face, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin.

Eddie was in heaven. Richie’s cock was hitting his prostate every now and then and his body was covering him like a shield. He circled Richie’s middle with his arms, kind of holding him when the bigger boy thrusted into him so deliciously. He kissed him deeply.

-I’m so close, ‘Chee- he murmured into Richie’s plump lips and that earned him a quiet whimper and nod.

-Yeah? Come. Come for me, oh please Eddie, do it for me- words were flowing out of his mouth without any filter, his mind too preoccupied with making the boy feel good, wanting him to come before himself before Richie was a lot of things but not a bad lover, oh no. He was an excellent one, thank you very much. That’s why he took all willpower he had and focused it on making Eddie cum and holding back his own orgasm.

It didn’t take long before Eddie’s eyes fluttered close, his body curled around Richie’s, thighs circling his hips and arms making Richie hunch even closer to him.

-Oh my _god!-_ he shouted when a wave of bliss poured over him and he came onto both of their stomachs. He felt so good he almost didn’t register how Richie’s thrusts became more desperate before he stilled completely and came inside the condom with a loud grunt. He stilled completely, his arms were shaking and he was fighting not to collapse onto Eddie and crush his body with his own. He had never experienced orgasm so strong to take away his speech but he shouldn’t be surprised right? Eddie was making him scratch everything he knew about sex and defining it again.

Eddie released his strong hold after some time, letting Richie stand up while sighing heavily.

-Where ya goin’?- Eddie asked, his voice heave and words slurry. He felt blissed out and Richie’s lanky, naked figure seemed to glow when he circled the bed and placed a quick peck on Eddie’s nose.

-Someone has to clean you up, muffin- he replied and raised one finger, signaling for Eddie to wait a second. The smaller boy just smiled in content and relaxed into the pillows, his eyelids heavy. Richie came back as fast as possible with a warm, wet towel and cleaned Eddie’s body. He then did the same to himself and put the cloth back in the bathroom. He didn’t want to step into it in the morning.

-Can I stay?- a small voice welcomed him when he reentered hotel’s bedroom. Richie’s eyebrows shot up in shock when he proceeded the question. He couldn’t believe Eddie didn’t already know that _yeah, of course he wanted him to fucking stay_.

-Of course- he only said, his voice was soft and calming, as deep as earlier on the stage and a shiver ran down Eddie’s spine at that. He observed Richie crunching over his travel bag and throwing a pair of boxers and baggy t-shirt in the general direction of Eddie’s laying form.- As much as I appreciate the sight- he said while gesturing at Eddie’s naked, glistening body.- it gets pretty chilly at night.

And that? Wow. Eddie was stunned at how considerate Richie was and only nodded his head, clearly dumbfounded. The other man only chuckled and pulled some t-shirt and underwear on himself. He then slipped under the covers and pulled it over, already dressed, Eddie too.

-Good night, Eds.

-Okay, you called me a lot of things tonight, but Eds? That’s just awful, don’t to that ever again- Eddie said, sarcasm lacing his voice what made Richie laugh loudly and reach for the boy. He pulled him close to his chest and laced their fingers together for the first time that night. It felt nice, Eddie’s much smaller, but calloused hand covered by Richie’s soft one. Eddie placed his other palm on the outside of Richie’s and kissed each of his fingers. The taller boy blushed at that and looked down, curling into himself.

It felt good when Eddie moved a bit higher and beckoned Richie to rest his head on Eddie’s chest. The way his heart hammered inside his chest made Richie smile and nuzzle into his own t-shirt. It felt safe.

They fell asleep like that, clutching onto each other and smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
